


补习车

by shikeaizi



Category: SS/HP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikeaizi/pseuds/shikeaizi
Summary: 就全是肉





	补习车

R18!  
声明：人物背景，全为J·K·罗琳所有

 

“咚咚咚”斯内普地窖的大门被敲响，斯内普头也不抬的说了声【进来】 门被打开一条小缝哈利探出头，随后推开门走进地窖。【教授..请问今天补习些什么？】斯内普批改作业的手停了下来，抬头对上面前男孩的眼睛用手指着自己面前不远的桌子【去那坐好，安静看书等会我提问。从24到36页】说完便不再看哈利了，埋头继续改起作业。哈利默默的走到书桌旁，看了一圈都没发现椅子在哪。【教授 ....】哈利转脸看向男人，可当哈利看着斯内普那黑沉的脸。愣生生把后半句话，给咽回了喉咙里。哈利没有办法只好用一种，极其羞耻的姿势趴在书桌上看书。也不知过了多久，斯内普从那一篇篇气死人的论文中出来了。男人的视线紧紧地盯着眼前，浑圆的哈利的臀部。不得不说哈利的臀部很翘，（屁翘嫩男）牛仔裤更是把那较好的线条给勾勒了出来。值得承认的是，斯内普看着眼前的景象一股火像在腹部燃烧。欲望促使着斯内普站起并坐在哈利的身后，斯内普神不知鬼不觉的解开了哈利紧绷的裤子。正沉浸在知识的海洋的哈利，忽然感到一股寒风攀上自己的双腿。【唔...】而后一双温热的手慢慢的轻柔的，抚在哈利修长的双腿逐渐往上。哈利雪白的团子被斯内普用力的揉搓着，屁股上留着一个个红色的指印。【教...教授】哈利转过头只看见斯内普坐在自己身后，手还揉搓自己的屁股。自己的裤子则被拨褪到足跟，斯内普面不改色的命令道【波特，专心看书】哈利没有办法只好乖乖听话，努力忽略身后不安分的手看起书来。正当哈利快将那双温热的手忽略掉时，一只湿润略带冰冷的手指钻进了他的穴口。【唔...疼】哈利眼前朦胧，水雾染得他的眼眸更加柔和。斯内普掰过哈利的头，吻住男孩粉红的唇。被玩弄的后穴一张一合的吸附着斯内普的手指，男孩被男人高超的吻技吻得七荤八素大脑一片空白。斯内普的手指轻轻的刮着肠壁，沾满润滑油和肠液的手指慢慢的细细的撑开每一条褶皱。哈利被斯内普的手指刺激后穴微微的一哆嗦。斯内普的另一只手轻握住小波特慢慢的套弄着【教...教授，不...不...要】斯内普没有理会哈利的请求，依旧专心的挑弄着哈利的后穴。【唔...啊！...】一声妩媚的叫声从哈利的喉咙发出，斯内普听后身体明显顿了会。随后继续开始手指的活动，男人的手指如鱼在水中一样灵活自如。指尖不停歇的挑逗着刚被发现的哈利的敏感点，敏感点被不停的刺激。肠道中大量分泌肠液，让本就湿润的后穴更是柔软了不少。当哈利的后穴足以容纳四根手指后，斯内普将被哈利后穴紧紧吸附的沾满肠液的手指取出。斯内普看着眼前被自己开发的后穴，呈现出一种浅红并且穴口一张一合的仿佛在说“快来填满我”欲望驱使着斯内普站起身来，将自己早已立起来的胀得发疼的性器从紧绷的内裤中释放出来。哈利能感觉到一个炽热的巨物拍打在自己的臀瓣上，【嘶...】使得哈利倒吸一口凉气。斯内普将性器对准哈利的后穴，性器在哈利的穴口描摹着形状。哈利顿时明白了男人的意图【教授...不要...啊！】后穴被撑开的疼痛顺着脊背攀上哈利混沌的大脑，疼痛之际还有一种莫名的饱和感堆积在哈利平坦的小腹上。【啊...教授..出...出去...啊！】哈利因疼痛扭着身子，斯内普见身下的男孩不听话的乱动便俯身咬住哈利的脖颈。斯内普将性器取出，压在哈利身上【波特...请问疥疮药水在熄火后要加入什么？】哈利还没从性爱中缓过来【嗯？这个...啊！】还没等哈利清醒，斯内普又将性器插了进去。【唔..教...教授...啊啊啊！】斯内普加大了速度，每一次的抽插都顶在哈利的敏感点上。突然斯内普又等下不动了【波特，迷乱药的效果是什么？】巨大的性器停留在哈利的体内，一阵阵眩晕感哈利迫使自己感觉翻转自己早已成一滩浆糊的大脑【是..是使人迷乱教授】斯内普亲了亲哈利将他抱起【好的，哈利现在我有必要给你些奖励。】斯内普抱着哈利转了一圈，性器在体内转动使得哈利尖叫连连【啊...！教授！】斯内普压在哈利身上撕咬着他胸前的粉点，并开始有律动的摆动。【啊...唔...】哈利娇嫩的声音更是对斯内普的鼓舞，男人越来越卖力身下的男孩早已不知承受了多少猛烈的疼爱最终晕了过去。  
早晨哈利从床上惊起，看着眼前陌生的卧室在看着身旁的斯内普。回想到昨晚两人一夜的疯狂，哈利挪动着自己酸疼的身体手脚哆嗦的穿上自己揉成一团的衣服。艰难的回到了格兰芬多塔楼，哈利拖着自己酸疼的身体在浴室清理着。哈利躺在自己的床上，罗恩坐在身旁【哈利？怎么了？你一夜没回来。】哈利沉默着没有说话，昨晚的疯狂也只有当事知道罢了。


End file.
